The binding affinity and functional requirements of cytochrome c oxidase and cytochrome bc1 for boundary layer lipids and detergents will be measured. The binding affinities will be measured using radioactively labeled detergents and lysophospholipids. The binding affinity of the slowly extracted cardiolipin will also be measured using Triton X-100 mediated exchange. The functional importance of boundary layer amphiphiles will be assessed by studying the electron transport activity of these complexes as a function of bound detergents and lipids.